As the compound which is similar to the novel N-phenyl carbamate compound of the present invention, the compound represented by the following formula: ##STR1## wherein R.sup.1 represents an alkyl group; R.sup.2 represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, a CO-(alkyl group), a cycloalkyl group; Z represents CH.sub.2 S, CH.sub.2 ON.dbd.C-(hydrogen atom, etc.), or the like; R.sup.3 represents a benzoxazolyl group, a benzothiazolyl group, etc.; A represents a hydrogen atom, etc. Incidentally, the definitions for R.sup.1 to R.sup.3, Z and A used in the description of this compound are limited only to the description of this compound,
has been described in Japanese Provisional Patent Publication No. 170726/1993.
However, in the above-mentioned publication, there is no exemplary description of the compound having the combination of the substituents which show the N-phenyl carbamate compound of the present invention.
And, in the above-mentioned publication, when an exemplary compound which is similar to the N-phenyl carbamate compound of the present invention is forced to be mentioned, those shown in Table 1 can be mentioned, but physical properties and fungicidal effects thereof have not yet been confirmed.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Compound No. 362 ##STR2## Compound No. 363 ##STR3## Compound No. 364 ##STR4## ______________________________________
The problem of the present invention is to provide a novel N-phenyl carbamate compound which is useful as an agricultural or horticultural fungicide containing the same as an effective ingredient.